Outdoor stadium wall padding has been a fixture since the 1970's, protecting athletes at all levels from dangerous impacts with solid wood and/or concrete walls. The padding is typically constructed of 3 materials, a ¾-inch plywood backer board, a 3-inch polyurethane foam padding adhered to the board, and a laminated or coated UV resistant vinyl cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,696, issued to Oliver et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,249, issued to Oliver, disclose a temperature compensating outdoor wall padding apparatus, which in one embodiment includes a rigid backing, padded material, and incorporates a stretch fabric into the edges of a vinyl cover to provide a tension on the vinyl cover minimizing the possibility of wrinkling of the vinyl cover due to a change in temperature. In another embodiment, the temperature compensating outdoor wall padding apparatus employs a rigid backing, padded material, a resilient cover, stretchable in 4 directions and pre-tensioned to provide tension on the resilient cover minimizing the possibility of wrinkling of the resilient cover due to a change in temperature. Z-shaped clips are attached to and extend horizontally across rear side of the backing and cooperate with corresponding horizontally disposed Z-shaped clips attached to a fence or wall of a stadium.
Conventional safety fence and railing padding attach to a fence. Such safety pads have a generally curved, U-shaped, or L-shaped cross-section that are positionable horizontally over the top rail of a fence. Such safety pads include grommets for securing the safety pad to the top of the fence with cable ties. Other safety pads, attachable in front of the poles supporting the fence, have a rear portion defining outwardly extending flaps with grommets that are secured with cable ties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,189, issued to Wilson, discloses a removable wall panel which includes a decorative wall panel having a fabric covering on a board removably secured to an existing wall. The rear of the board carries a plurality of “VELCRO” fasteners for cooperation with corresponding fasteners on the wall. The panels may be easily secured to the wall, such as a drywall partition, and may be easily removed whenever desired.
There is a need for further wall padding, and more particularly to reversible resilient wall padding apparatus and methods for releasably attaching reversible resilient wall padding apparatus to a wall.